<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He might hear, but he does not understand. by saphique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267542">He might hear, but he does not understand.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique'>saphique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frasier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doubts about friendship, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lack of Communication, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts about Roz and her lucky penny in "War of the Words".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He might hear, but he does not understand.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this isn't really a fanfic. But I'm a long-time Frasier fan, and other than exceptional femslash here and there, I don't write or read fanfics about Frasier (I seem to only follow canon). But that particular episode got me thinking about the scene where Roz looks so vulnerable and Frasier doesn't give a shit, and I had to write about it, as a catharsis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He just doesn’t get it.</p><p>Even if he keeps repeating that he went to Harvard, even when he keeps saying “I’m listening”.</p><p>He might hear, but he does not understand.</p><p>I said I was going through a rough time, which lead me walking at railroad tracks. That’s where I found the lucky penny I offered to give to his son, Freddy. That penny is lucky for me because when I glanced at it, all flat and squished and useless, I’ve never felt more alive.</p><p>Never Frasier wondered what I was doing there, why I was wandering, nor if I’m still wandering… Nor if I’m still visiting railroad tracks, alone.</p><p>I basically confessed I had a suicidal period, haven’t even said if it’s current or past, and the only comment he offered was a lazy remark about my sex life, again. As if it’s the only thing he thinks about when we refer to my life.</p><p>I’ve offered a thoughtful gift, an object that helped me go through hard times, and he mocked me.  </p><p>Is it an issue we can discuss? Would it be safe for me to bring it up, or will he mock me some more? As we part, my body tenses as I repress my tears.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>